


Always with me

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Opposites attract.





	Always with me

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-16 02:14pm to 02:20pm

When Yukimura and Sanada first met it seemed like they would be fighting tooth and nail forever.

When they overran the tennis club people still thought it rather odd that both of them seemed to be at odds with each other still. Then again, both of them commanded utmost respect - just in their own ways. 

Yukimura would smile sweetly and then strike like a serpent if he felt the need for doing so.

Sanada would grumble and look extremely unpleasant on his good days but no one would want to be near him on a bad one.

Those were also the ones the current regulars would probably never understand. Not even Yanagi who was close friends with both. 

On those doom-days Yukimura would bring up the patience of the whole world to sooth his second down again, not once faltering while Sanada would actually let him. No sign of protest ever coming over his lips.

Those days were what their team-mates liked to describe as extremely weird. But Yanagi had given them a term he would never utter in front of any of them: Yukimura and Sanada were like Ying and Yang. And according to his own calculations, that part would never change.


End file.
